Naomi Wildman
|Born=2372 |Temporal Displacement= |Father=Greskrendtregk |Mother=Samantha Wildman |Sibling(s)= |Marital Status= |Spouse(s)= |Children=Sabrina (alternate timeline) |Affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |Occupation=Starfleet officer |Serial number= |PrevAssign=second officer, |Assign=CO, Deep Space Station K-7 |Rank=commander |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Naomi Wildman in 2377 }} Naomi Wildman is the half-Ktarian, half-Human daughter of officer Samantha Wildman and Deep Space 9 officer Greskrendtregk. She was born on Voyager in 2372. History USS Voyager Naomi befriended former Borg drone Seven of Nine and would occasionally accompany Seven as she performed her duties. On one such occasion in 2376, Naomi defended an injured and unconscious Seven from indigenous predators when the pair became stranded during an unexpected storm on what was supposed to be a routine survey of an uncharted world. Alpha Quadrant Naomi and her mother were reunited with Greskrendtregk after Voyager returned home in early 2378. With her half-Ktarian physiology, Naomi matured much more rapidly that she would have if she were wholly Human. As a result, Naomi hoped to enter Starfleet Academy by 2378, at only six Earth-years of age. Naomi was unsure as to what her major would be, but had narrowed it down to either Quantum Mechanics Theory, Mythology and Culture, or Genetics. Naomi, along with the crew of Voyager, mourned the loss of Kathryn Janeway at her memorial service in San Francisco. She attempted to seek Seven's counsel, but she could not. She then applied to Starfleet Academy and was accepted. Icheb was keeping an eye on her to monitor her progress. In June 2381, The Doctor told Seven of Nine that Naomi Wildman had been accepted to enter Starfleet Academy in 2382. Seven had already asked Cadet Icheb, the closest thing to an older brother Naomi had, to monitor her progress. Starfleet career Novelverse timeline Naomi entered Starfleet Academy by September 2381 and, while still a plebe, already felt the strain. She had pulled three of the toughest instructors and seriously considered leaving but Icheb talked her into waiting a few more weeks, at least. Naomi thought leaving the Academy would displease her parents, although enrolling in a French culinary institution would have her godfather Neelix's blessing. ''Star Trek Online'' timeline Naomi entered Starfleet Academy in 2392. She became helm officer of in 2398. Three years later, in 2401, Wildman was promoted to second officer of the Hathaway and held the rank of lieutenant commander. On stardate 85563.8 (July 25, 2408), Commander Naomi Wildman sent a letter to her mother Samantha, describing her first command: Deep Space Station K-7 on the frontline of the Klingon War. The station was over 150 years old and had not been upgraded since the 2350s but Wildman had confidence in her crew, which included Lieutenant Commander Icheb as first officer and Ensign Esheli in engineering. This letter was published, with Naomi's and Samantha's consent, in Jake Sisko's anthology The Needs of the Many in 2423. Naomi retained her position through at least 2409. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created when Chakotay traveled to the future due to his body being charged with chroniton particles, Naomi had grown up her entire life on Voyager, and had been earned a commission as a lieutenant in the operations division by 2394. With the assistance of Commander Icheb, Naomi helped Chakotay return to his own time. In another alternate timeline, Naomi was one of the surviving crew living to the year 2404. In that year, Naomi had a daughter, Sabrina, and kept in touch with her former-captain, then-Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway. Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Ktarians Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Genetic hybrids Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Deep Space Station K-7 personnel